


送不出去的情书

by shezhang



Category: South Park
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:20:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29373726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shezhang/pseuds/shezhang
Summary: 双结局，我保证没有三个人乱搞也没有鞭尸坦温或坦凯【其实就是写不下去了又不忍心be style所以强行搞双结局。。写于2021.2.6，上传于2021.2.12背景是凯长期→坦
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh, Stan Marsh/Wendy Testaburger





	送不出去的情书

树叶被风吹拂，夕阳缓缓降落，勾勒出昏黄的余晖。路旁人家的猫冲他们轻声吼叫，发出呜噜呜噜的威胁声。四人如同以前无数次那样走在这条熟悉的道路上。

“明天就是毕业典礼了我们应该玩点什么？应该整波大的！”cartman兴致冲冲地喊叫，“给那群讨厌的臭婊子们一点教训吧？”

Stan听闻微微皱眉，却任着他说了下去，只是身侧的手已悄悄握拳。Kyle用余光注意着这一切，反常的选择沉默。

他还是这么喜欢她吗？他想，同时心里忍不住涌出一些酸涩的东西，哽住他的喉咙。

Kenny仍裹在那身橘色的大衣里，默默看着他们，拉链拉到嘴巴，发出几声模糊的回应。Cartman无法容忍这样一个人的自娱自乐，猛地冲上前几步然后转身，双目瞪圆，举着双手呼吁：“操你妈的，难道你们不想把班上那些臭女生狠狠干一顿吗？”

Stan想张口说些什么，最终还是闭上了嘴。Kyle悄悄看着，沮丧和失落一波波涌上来，像黑色的潮水把他淹没。这些负面情绪必须找到一个出口，没有别的选择，他只好报复回去，“死胖子，一天不搞事你就难受是不是？你就是想报复Heidi吧？！”

这样恶意的戳别人的痛点终于让他好受了一些，虽然在他出口的一瞬间又觉得抱歉和后悔，尤其是看到胖子脸色转黑的时候。他知道接下来要面对怎样的疾风暴雨，但只有把精力全部投入到这种无关的事上，他才终于能从那个折磨自己的噩梦中解脱出来一小会。

Cartman恼羞成怒，脸上的青筋都要爆起来。他确实是有这个心思，但更多的是想报复和他作对两年让他丢脸数次的Wendy。现在往事又被别人这样提起，使他也忍不住觉得很丢面子。“傻逼犹太人，你他妈说什么呢？你不就是因为喜欢Heidi才袒护她的？只是一个我玩完的烂婊子罢了，老子他妈的一点也不在意她！”

Kyle自嘲的笑笑，无心再争吵。让cartman以为他还喜欢Heidi总比让他知道他其实喜欢的是stan要好的多。他这份感情，不应该被任何人知道，这么肮脏卑微低贱，并且完全不合理，他怎么能喜欢上他最好的朋友呢？Stan是那么相信他，把自己的心事秘密都和他分享，他却对好朋友掺了私心，借此偷偷了解stan的想法。他都唾弃这样的自己，却忍不住想要窃取更多。他不想放弃任何一个能和stan深入接触的机会。

胖子仍然骂骂咧咧，但只是因为他还要保持气势，以及需要一些声音来打破这种令人尴尬的沉默。但得不到对手的回应，他也泄了气，声音慢慢低下去。Kenny只露出一双大眼睛，看着这场闹戏。

最终趋于沉寂，于是kyle忍不住又开始把自己投入到那些他觉得罪恶黑暗的想法中去。他贪婪的渴求更多与stan的接触，一边负罪一边窃喜。他是一个懦夫，一个胆小鬼，一个罪恶的同性恋，他不敢去表白，又控制不住自己的感情，还无力改变这可悲的现实。

身侧突然有只温暖的手握住他，轻轻捏了几下，又松开。Kyle触电般抖了一下，飞快的扭头，看到stan对他微笑了一下，关心的凝视他几秒，又扭过头去，仿佛什么也没发生似的。Kyle也颤颤巍巍转过去，整个人像被烟花炸了一样浑身麻木，机械地向前迈步。他正在用力平复胸腔内心脏激烈的跳动，忍不住回想刚刚发生的事，回味了一遍又一遍。

少年的毛线帽松松垮垮，耳侧露出几缕翘起的黑发，脸上温柔而暖洋洋的笑容，还有他湖蓝色的眼睛，那样关切而纯真的目光，直直射入kyle的心里，几乎把他钉在原地，只能感受到自己心脏几乎要跳出胸腔似的剧烈的震动。

那些他心底里的最黑暗的想法蠢蠢欲动，重新破土而出。他又因为这样一个简单的动作，一个温暖的微笑，一个关心的目光变得兵荒马乱。Stan marsh，总是这样轻而易举的就能让他破防。即使他知道这些行为不意味着任何东西，可他就是忍不住当成每一道阅读理解去做，解读出令他胡思乱想的意思。

直到他回家，浑浑噩噩的上楼回自己的房间，重重的陷进椅子里，仍然失去对一切的判断能力，呆呆地坐着。他慢慢解开抽屉的锁，在最深处找出一封信来。它已经写了很久，信封被捏出一些不太平整的痕迹，却还没有被送给那个应该收到的人。

这是他很久以前就写好的情书。也不能叫情书，没有什么令人面红耳赤心情激动的表白文字，只是冷静道出了他对两人关系的思考和他心意的转变。他是从heidi的事之后才意识到自己喜欢stan的。Heidi是个好女孩，他喜欢的是她身上的温柔大方，沉着冷静，和那份不同于同龄人的理智。直到heidi被cartman完全改造，他朦胧的好感瞬间消退，变成了一份对她的关心和责任感。他这时才意识到他并不喜欢heidi，他对任何人都有负责的心情，他是想要一个理解他想法的，有共同话题的人，并与之拥有一份长久稳定的关系，就像……craig和tweek一样。

这个想法令他恍然大悟。他过去一直以为温婉的女孩子才符合自己的要求，却没意识到这个人一直就陪伴在他左右。他们已是多年的好友，关系比任何人都要亲密，没有人比stan更了解他。起初他想到stan时忍不住觉得很荒唐，虽然stan符合要求，但他怎么可能喜欢上自己的好朋友？可他心底里却隐隐有了安稳感，像迷途的小船终于摆脱风浪回到港湾，他知道他有任何事都可以找那个人。那个人将会永远伴他左右。他一想到这个心脏就会砰砰的跳动，这个念头一旦起了就再也下不去，他带着审视的目光悄悄观察了stan几天，却分析不清自己纠结的心情。究竟希不希望是他？直到他第一次有了剧烈动心的感觉，他才终于认命。他就是喜欢他多年的好朋友，而且喜欢到无法自拔。原来他以前就有模模糊糊的好感，现在全部喷发出来，连他都控制不住了，像是要把以前失去的全部补回来。第一次脑海里全部充斥着一个人，有时冒出的荒唐的念头让他都惊叹，又勾出几分深藏于心底的渴望。

如果stan知道的话，肯定会和他绝交吧？Stan那么喜欢wendy，而且一直把他当做好朋友。他一定受不了kyle这样的想法，会和他生气翻脸吵架，也许这就是他们友谊的尽头了。所以这封信才一直没有送出去，他赌不起，甘愿一直缩着做stan最好的朋友。他已不敢有奢望，也知道自己的心思总有一天会被发现，只希望在这之前他能一直陪伴着他。

他像是有焦虑症似的反复捏着那封信的边缘，过一会又忽然回过神，尽力用书把它压平。他咬咬嘴唇，下了什么决心，飞快地把那封信塞进书包深处，再拉上书包拉链。

第二天是孩子们的小学毕业典礼。女孩们都穿了裙子来参加，露出最美的一面。气氛很欢快，只有胖子全程被重点监视着——老师们都严防他要搞出什么举动。他也确实没做什么，只是对每个人都送上尖酸刻薄的讽刺，正如他以往一样。

Kyle全程一直紧紧抱着他自己的书包。毕业典礼上根本没有人会带书包来，他简直是个全场的异类。他看着stan积极参与各个活动游戏，满脸的喜悦，心里越发纠结，手里紧紧揪着书包带子。Craig和tweek只玩了几个游戏，Craig就拉着tweek的手悄悄出去了。他们是想要一些私人空间吧？他猜测，心里怀着一些酸涩的嫉妒。

在全镇都为了这对同性恋情侣欢呼庆祝的时候，他却清醒的怀疑两人的关系，他们是迫于压力才在一起的吗？在所有人面前演一出戏？可是他们却经受住了时间的考验而变得更加甜蜜，直到几乎没什么人再为了同性恋大惊小怪，他们仍然牵着手，高调的展示。直到这时kyle才终于相信，也衷心的祝福。他又总是忍不住想，他和stan是不是也能发展成这么亲密的机会？

他像一个外人似的，始终没有参与进去这场盛大的聚会，脑中不住的想那些事。每个人笑着跳着，变成一朵朵翻涌的，打出泡沫的浪花，交汇又分开，唯独他一个人静静掉进海底，渴望着稀薄的光，汲取着稀少的氧气，透过黑暗凝视着海面。直到有人宣布典礼结束了，他如梦初醒，涣散的目光重新聚焦，在偌大的会场中寻找那个身影。

那封信不知什么时候已经被他拿出来，紧紧捏在手里。Stan也回头了，四处扫视几下，一眼就看到他，于是高举起手臂对他摇了摇。Kyle不受控制地一下子站起来，下意识把手背在身后，迅速藏起那个令他都觉得羞耻不堪的东西。

他几乎要冲下去过去找他，但努力克制住了，想迈开腿过去找他，缓缓走到他身边。他正要行动，视线中的男孩突然转身，朝主席台上跑去。

他无法控制自己的目光一路跟了上去。台上是盛装打扮的wendy，她是主持人。正因她，这场典礼才举办的盛大又圆满。正有许多人围着她，大概是在要她联系方式吧？毕竟她是那么出色又漂亮的女孩，kyle想。他看着stan挤开人群，一下子站到女孩的身边，灯光显出他的高挑和挺拔，和旁边亭亭玉立的女孩站在一起，是那么般配。他看着男孩伸出手，女孩娇羞的捂着脸犹豫了一下，也把自己的手掌覆上去，在他的脸颊上亲了一下。两只相触的手很快变成十指相扣，男孩拉着女孩跑了出去。会场中响起了许多吹口哨的起哄声。

Kyle只觉得天旋地转，惊雷在他耳边炸开，让他失去了思考的能力。他已经听不见东西，视线也逐渐模糊，只留下两人奔跑的身影，深深刻在他的脑海中。每一步都踏在他的心口，只余重重的脚步声不停回响。

手中的信已经被他彻底捏皱。他自嘲的举起来，仔细端详了一下，慢慢撕的粉碎。

End2

他看着stan挤开人群，一下子站到女孩的身边，灯光显出他的高挑和挺拔，和旁边亭亭玉立的女孩站在一起，是那么般配。他看着男孩张开双臂，和女孩拥抱，可是很快就分开了。

他有些发愣，疑惑这一幕是怎么回事。stan和她说了几句话，然后就从一边下台了，又朝着他的方向走过来。

他想走过去，身体却不受控制只能僵在原地。Stan慢慢加快了几步，最后变成小跑。他一直木着，直到stan走到他面前，他耳尖发红，额上有着薄汗。他挠挠头发，有点羞赧的说：“怎么样？刚刚我表现的还可以吧？终于和她道别了。”

Kyle当机的大脑用了好一段时间才理解这段话的意思。他的目光猛地亮起来，心中又有什么东西开始疯长。他颤抖的声音中透露出几分焦急：“你刚刚是在和她道别？”

“是啊，我决定放下了。”

Kyle已经冷静下来，此刻他的头脑比以往任何一个时候都清醒。两个人慢慢并肩往家走去。他细细斟酌着应该说些什么，“好，我尊重你的决定。”

Stan低着头笑笑，“分分合合那么多次，连我都意识到我们不太合适了。我也是最近才意识到也许我没有那么喜欢她。”

Kyle观察着男孩的神情，stan只有释然和全然的放松，伴着一个轻松的笑容。他插在口袋中的手缓缓收紧，那封信大概又被弄皱了。可这一刻他变成了一个赌徒，不顾一切的心情冲破了一切，在此刻找到了宣泄的出口。他冲动的相信现在就是最好的时机和机会，他赌他和stan心意相通，他赌他们的关系不需要一封小心翼翼的信再刻意去阐明解释，只需要一个人主动冲破束缚表明心意。

他喉咙发紧，用尽全力克制住激烈的心跳，缓缓说：“我喜欢你。”

少年惊讶了一瞬，脸颊瞬间红了，然后用手摸摸鼻子，视线下瞟只敢盯着地面，羞涩的笑。

天空湛蓝，风轻轻吹过树叶，发出“唰唰”的声音，远处传来一声声慵懒的猫叫。

“我也是。”


End file.
